


Training

by TheL3mon



Series: The Iron Bar [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Aleta is an A+ mentor, Areli and Nox feature too, F/M, I'm also super sorry, Smol Guardians, Stuff has kept me busy, they need some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: There are certain responsibilities that come with being an age old Hunter.





	

Aleta cackled, this was too good to be true. “You want me to do what?!” The ex-Hunter was on her comm. with Cayde as she polished a tumbler glass. The bar was pretty quiet today, although Areli had come by early and was now sitting on a barstool in front of her, looking mildly interested in the conversation, eyebrow raised. 

 

“I need you to train some of the newly rezzed Hunters, help them with their agility and the like.” Was the exasperated response.

 

Aleta guffawed and leant her weight onto the bar, giving her Warlock companion a mischievous grin. “I thought that was your job?”

 

“C’mon Wings, pleeeease? You did it for Nox.”

 

She snorted and straightened, “Nox was different, Cayde.”

 

“These are Guardians who need you, Aleta. You're just going to ignore them because they're not ‘different’?”

 

Aleta stood there, stunned for a moment. She scowled, Areli giving her a worried look but she just waved him off and sighed.“That was a low blow and you know it.”

 

“I'd say ‘I'm sorry’ but I'm not.” The Vanguard Hunter added in a whisper, “We both know you're the better Hunter here.”

 

Aleta smiled faintly and answered, “Right. Ok. When do you need me?”

 

“As soon as possible?”

 

The female Hunter tutted. “Give me… 36 hours.”

 

“You're a lifesaver, Wings. I don't think you realise that.”

 

She hummed in response but just as she was about to hang up, she remembered something with a grin. “Oh, Cayde? How badly am I allowed to scare them?”

 

The Vanguard’s laughter made her smile even wider. 

 

~

 

With a last chuckled goodbye, Aleta turned her comm. off. She drummed her fingers against the counter while she thought up her action plan. Her Ghost appeared in a fizzle of static, “I've already told Saladin that the bar won't be open tomorrow. He'll be telling the Guardians now.”

 

“Thank you, Ghost.” She hummed in thought and started packing away most of the tumblers and alcohols. “What armour should I wear? And weapons?” The Hunter asked to no one in particular.

 

Areli sipped his drink again and clucked his tongue, “If you really want to scare them, I suggest your Iron Breed armour set with your Superblack shader equipped. The sheer amount of knives you somehow carry when you're wearing it is pretty frightening.”

 

“And that's only the ones you can see.” Aleta winked. “Hmmmmm. I'll think of something.” The Superblack shader would be nice though. It looked amazing on all of her armour and it had taken lots trading in order to get it. She just had to figure out what assortment of weaponry would impress the new Guardians. 

 

~

 

A day later had Aleta waiting on Cayde’s signal for her to enter the training rooms. She idly waited outside the room, looking through the one way glass at the Hunters assembled in front of the Vanguard. Cayde appeared to be giving them his classic “What-Is-A-Hunter?” speech, something he'd picked up from Andal probably. 

 

Sensing a close to the speech, Aleta refocused on the Vanguard who was now indeed looking towards where she was. Creaking her neck and straightening cloak, the now-Mentor strode in the room, boots padding softly over the tiles. A few of the Guardian's Ghosts appeared, little bodies expanding in surprise and most likely relaying her reputation to their partners. She stopped just behind Cayde, placed a hand on her hips in a somewhat laid back posture and felt as her cloak settled on her shoulders.

 

It had taken her awhile to fully decide on a load out but eventually Aleta had went with; an Iron Companion Mask, Iron Breed Sleeves with her knifes polished and glinting in the artificial light, her Days of Iron Hauberk, Nanomania boots and Iron Saga cloak. She had her beloved Hawkmoon at her waist and the ‘1000-Yard Stare’ slung over her back, barrel peaking out past her cloak. 

 

She grinned behind her blank helmet, her eyes scanning the Guardians in front of her. She was going to make these Hunters amazing, perhaps not today but soon. Aleta continued staring straight ahead while Cayde introduced her. 

 

“Any map you've see of Earth has been drawn by this Hunter. If you've walked past Shaxx in the last day you've probably noticed how excited he is. It's because of this Hunter. Seen Zavala sitting down? It's because of this Hunter.” Cayde strode back and forth in front of the Hunters, “This is Aleta. Finest Hunter there is and quite possibly the oldest, although she won't tell me exactly when she was rezzed.” Said Hunter snorted in amusement but Cayde continued, a fond tone in his voice, “Aleta is a constant and one of my closest friends. She's agreed to tutor you for a few hours today where she'll hopefully be going over your agility and movement in a hostile area.” The Vanguard stopped, “And this is where I take my leave. Trust me, you'll be in good hands.” 

 

He gave a small bow as he exited the room, leaving it in silence. The Guardians had followed his progression and now turned their attention back to the black clad Hunter in front of them. There was a moment of silence before their mentor started pacing up and down the line of newly resurrected Hunters. There were seven of them and only one of her and yet, each of them felt that they were outnumbered, prey for the real Hunter. 

 

Aleta's methodical steps created an eerie beat that the Guardians’ hearts followed and they all held their breath as she came to a stop, dead centre of the group. Her cloak gave a whisper, then silence. 

 

“Cayde seems to think you need training.” The sudden confident voice made some of the Guardians jump minutely. “I don't think you do. Not yet at least. I know for a fact you won't be involved in any active duty for a while yet. You're new. You're confused and most of all, you're here. You have questions and those are what I'll be answering today.” 

 

Aleta took off her helmet in a pwsh of air and shook out her hair. She looked at each person in front of her before smiling and neatly folding her legs to sit on the tiles. She gestured for the others to join her and after a moment's hesitation, they too sat down, forming a circle and taking off their helmets. Gently resting her own in her lap Aleta asked, “So what questions do you have?” 

 

They all looked like they wanted to say something but were biting their tongues. Then, a timid voice spoke up. “Why aren't we learning how to fight? Not that I don't appreciate this but why is it important?”

 

Aleta looked to where the voice originated and found a female Exo, lights a flickering pink. “Not knowing why you're here will frustrate you. Frustration leads to anger and anger will cloud your judgement. I knew Guardians who were so resentful of their existence they turned to the Darkness for their answers, betraying everything a Guardian stands for.” 

 

“What is the Darkness?”

 

“A source of power used by the Hive and Vex…”

 

~

 

At last the questions lulled to a stop and Aleta watched as the answers she gave were pondered by the Hunters. They had discussed subjects ranging from the Guardians’ origins to the Speaker to the different races and species of allies and enemies. Eventually she said, “It's getting late and I remember how exhausting it is for the first month after being rezzed. We'll continue soon, if that is all for now?”

 

Most of the Guardians seemed satisfied with her responses so she stood, prompting the others to follow her lead. She gestured to the door and let the others file out in front of her. Only one Hunter remained, pausing in the doorway. He coughed before asking, “How do we make the City proud?”

 

Aleta looked over the male Hunter. They were human, a bit more muscular and bulky than most Hunters she knew, but with the softest grey eyes she'd ever seen, sparkling like the metal of her beloved knives. 

 

“What's your name?” Aleta responded.

 

“Errrr. Gonzalo, I think. At least, that's the name I remember.”

 

The female Hunter walked over to him. “Well, Gonzalo, do your best no matter what and you'll make us all proud.” She patted him on the shoulder, a kind smile pulling at her lips. She walked by his side until they got to the lifts. Aleta turned and offered her hand to the Hunter, “I hope I can work with you outside the training room soon.”

 

Gonzalo took her hand and with a dazzling smile agreed with her. They stepped apart, Gonzalo hailing the lift and Aleta turning to the stairs. 

 

~ 

 

Aleta hummed away as she polished a glass and then regarded her reflection in it. Making a note of contentment she put it in the cabinet before picking up another one. She continued her song, completely unaware of the company she now had. 

 

“... You'll never know, dear, how much I love you-” She sang quietly but as she turned around, her tune came to an abrupt stop. Nox and Areli had approached the bar silently making Aleta mentally slap herself for forgetting they had been downstairs when she'd ‘closed’.

 

Nox looked amused, eyebrow raised but Areli looked a little starstruck and whispered an awed, “I didn't know you could sing…”

 

Aleta gave a hesitant chuckle. “Not really. I tend to leave the singing to those such as yourself.”

 

This made Areli blush a little, bashfully avoiding eye contact. Nox just grinned at the interaction before leaning on to the counter and going, “Sooo. What's got you singing, Aleta?”

 

The female Hunter quickly picked up another glass and turned to the cabinet, effectively hiding her face. “Nothing.”

 

Nox wasn’t convinced. “Really? C’mon Aleta. You know I know you, right? You've never sung that song just because.” He leaned over the bar even more and whispered conspiratorially, “Did you meet someone?” 

 

Aleta whipped around and blushed. “W-what?! Of course not!”

 

Nox keeled over laughing, “You did! You did! What's he look like? Is he nice?”

 

Aleta grumbled and threw the wash rag at him taking satisfaction in the wet slap it made as the cloth covered his face. With a moment of quiet Areli asked, “Did you meet someone?”

 

Aleta couldn't quite work out the tone of Areli’s voice, there was something hidden in it so she shrugged and carefully responded with, “I met a group of Hunters today. You know the ones Cayde wanted me to train? One of them stood out that's all.” 

 

“Bet he stood out alright…” muttered Nox, wiping his face of water.

 

She flicked water at him again before sighing, “He just asked an interesting question, that's all.” Two pairs of raised eyebrows prompted her to continue, “He just asked how a Guardian made the City proud.”

 

Areli hummed and nodded in understanding but Nox was still looking at her suspiciously, a slight frown creasing his features. Aleta met his stare with a raised eyebrow until he huffed and pouted, leaning his weight onto the bar. “Nothing interesting ever happens anymore.”

 

The ex-Hunter snorted, going back to putting the glasses away, “That's a good thing, young padawan.”

 

Nox lifted his head, “I still don't know what that means.” 

 

Aleta just laughed in response.


End file.
